


Enjoltaire poetry

by Enjelica



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enjelica/pseuds/Enjelica
Summary: A few poems loosely based on Enjoltaire





	1. Chapter 1

There are some bonds that transcend the limitations of life  
That hold power and strength tighter than any soul hangs onto a body  
The most common is love  
Especially that can not and will not be  
That potentially drive one to death  
Just to stay by the others side  
It lingers where they once stood  
And flourishes once they lay dead  
It rises, up and up and greets them  
At gates of white where their hands are still clasped tightly  
And it manifests at last, into the real air and out of the subconscious   
And they are at peace. Finally


	2. Chapter 2

Dark as a soul that marches toward death  
Light as the hope that filters through eyes  
Leader who frees, lover of liberty  
Cynic in the corner, sneering and drinking  
One is red, bold and fiery, a flame everlasting  
The other green calm, cool, and collected   
opposite but complementary  
One falls into a sea of darkness, grasping at the world above for a reason, for belief  
And finds the other, believer at heart, standing on top   
But that soon changes  
And one is fasting  
And the other is drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this and have a wonderful day <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this and have a wonderful day <3


End file.
